marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Rider/Blaze: Spirits of Vengeance Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ** *** * Northern Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Ghost Rider and Johnny Blaze are riding through the streets of Brooklyn. Several police cars give chase, and Johnny fires his Hellfire Gun at them. One of the cars explodes in flames, but fortunately, the drivers are unharmed. Pained by guilt, Johnny still cannot understand why he has agreed to work with Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider shares with him the vision of Lilith and the destruction she aims to bring to the world. Johnny’s sole concern is protecting his family. In northern Greenland, Lilith breaks free of her prison – the desiccated remains of the Leviathan. She attacks and kills two scientists named Phillip Henderson and Adam Brigman. She reunites with one of her surviving child, the teleporter Pilgrim, and together they begin a quest to track down the remainder of her Lilin brood. Some time later, Johnny and Ghost Rider meet up with the Quentin Carnival in Providence, Rhode Island. Johnny visits Roxanne and checks on his children before consulting with fortune teller Clara Menninger. Clara does a reading and tells him that he must seek out other allies who will help him to bring down the Lilin. Elsewhere, Lilith and Pilgrim finds one of their lost brood, Creed. Creed does not wish to take part in Lilith's plans, but he is still devoutly loyal to her. She orders Creed and Pilgrim to find Johnny Blaze. Pilgrim, Creed and the villain known as Blackout (revealed to be a Lilin) go to the Quentin Carnival. They kidnap Johnny's son, Craig, knowing that it will force Blaze to reveal himself. Blaze and the Ghost Rider fight the Lilin, and Creed nearly kills Ghost Rider. Johnny destroys Creed’s physical form with several quick bursts from his Hellfire gun. Ghost Rider beats up Blackout, and kicks him through Pilgrim's teleportation portal. Pilgrim retreats through the portal as well. A short while later, Lilith arrives at the scene of battle to retrieve Creed's remains. Johnny returns to the carnival camp and tells Roxanne that he has to leave. So long as he stays, his family will be in danger from Lilith. Clara Menninger tells them to seek out a woman named Martine Bancroft. As the two cyclists leave, Clara speaks with Doctor Strange who had been secretly observing the exchange from a safe distance. | Notes = * This issue was shipped polybagged and included a "Rise of the Midnight Sons" mini-poster. Each mini-poster represented 1/6th of a larger puzzle that formed a composite illustration when combined with the mini-posters included in the other "Rise of the Midnight Sons" crossover issues. * This issue is the first full appearance of Lilith. She made a previous appearance in as part of a precognitive vision. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}